


Settling the Score

by locuas



Series: Catradora One-Shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa, Winter gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Fic for the "She-Ra Winter Gift Exchange"The prompt was: "Catra and Adora in a snowball fight with competitive fun, fluffy"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Settling the Score

It was a beautiful and peaceful afternoon in the Kingdom of Snows. A white mantle was covering the land and the rivers of ice were shining bright from the light of the sun. And sitting near Princess Frosta’s retreat, looking upon the white landscape and breathing its beauty, was Adora.  
It had been a long journey, a painful one at times, but at that moment of endless beauty and peace, she knew it had all been worth it. For They had saved countless landscapes of equal beauty when they saved Etheria from doom.  
And now, they were all celebrating in Princess Frosta’s retreat and enjoying the snow, that magical thing she could not believe was real. Now, she was outside the retreat partially to enjoy the view but, more importantly, to settle a score once and for all.  
Because she was not alone: Someone was approaching her from behind. Someone who was intending to put an end to her quiet afternoon, and would do so with the small and white ball in her hands.  
And so Catra threw the first snowball. Which Adora was more than ready for.  
“Hey Catra” she said, moving to the side and throwing her snowball directly towards her adversary. And so the competition finally began.  
“Too slow” said Catra in return, easily dodging the projectile and throwing a new one “Come on, that’s the best you got?”  
But Catra’s words were cut short when a surprise snowball came right to her face, exploding and covering her in snow as she fell to the ground.  
“You were saying?” asked Adora, with a confident smile.  
For a moment Catra stood there, looking at Adora, before smiling back and rising once again. And so the fight continued, with projectiles of white snow flying through the air, and both Adora and Catra laughing to their hearts content as they found themselves covered in white.  
Adora was having fun, but Catra was the happiest she had ever been.  
They were competing, with a prize on the line. Yet Catra soon realized she was not certain who was winning and that she did not particularly care. She no longer needed to. She would try to win, but the winner did not matter.  
She was content to finally be by Adora’s side. To enjoy the feeling of shaking the snow from her fur, to watch as Adora tried not to fall as she dodged, to be able to make Adora smile and to be able to laugh with her. She had discovered she did not need any more than that.  
And so, finally exhausted from the snowball fight, the two of them feel to the ground, side by side as they left their mark in the white surface.  
“So, what did you think?” inquired Adora, excited to hear what Catra had to say.  
“I never thought the snow could by this much fun” admitted Catra, turning her head towards Adora. Her hair was loose, her smile was peaceful and it told Catra everything would be fine from then on. And yet…  
“Did I win?” she asked.  
“Well…” Adora looked at Catra’s face. Her fur was wet from the melting snow and was as beautiful as the landscape. She smiled… right before shouting “Surprise attack!” as she smashed a snowball in Catra’s head, who could not even react in time.  
“I won” declared Adora.  
“Why you” with a smile, Catra jumped at Adora and they both began to laugh once more.  
The struggle quickly turned into a hug, for that was the prize they had set, and Catra’s laughter became a low purr as she caressed Adora with her head. Her body felt nice and warm and Catra knew she could spend the rest of the day resting like that. She felt at home.  
“Want to grab some hot Chocolate?” Adora Asked.  
Catra considered her options and, as much as she enjoyed their current location, to sit and hug Adora near the warm chimney would be even better. And so with a nod the two began their walk back to Frosta’s retreat.  
They were together, and nothing would separate them ever again.


End file.
